Puppy Love
by Maihowl
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven usually never get along, but this little secret is bound determined to change everything... Follow the two titans as they get themselves into mischief throughout the day; as the secret grows into something more than just something to hide from their teammates. (aka It'll be our little secret)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me, back with another teen titan's story! This one is much shorter though, it was supposed to be a one shot but it just grew and grew- but nevertheless it is still a short story, would you call a two/three chapter story a two-shot or a three-shot? XD I dunno, but anyway like always, I hope you enjoy my story and I don't own anything but the story D:

* * *

_Hm, I wonder what to do now…. Stuffing twelve hotdogs in my mouth without Dan the hotdog man noticing… check; Check out all the pretty girls at local pizza joint until they rub my belly and tug at my ears…check; Race around the park stealing flying tennis balls at the tennis court… check._

_I guess that's it... I thought I had more of a life than this. _

Beast Boy rolled over in the grass, his dark green belly exposed to the sun in his famous canine form. Glancing over toward the middle of the fountain where the center of the park was exposed he watched a couple teenage girls glance his way, giggling then quickly looking away, whispering to themselves.

_Can't get enough of the Beast Man huh ladies? _He laughed to himself but didn't bother to leave his sun spot. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his tail sweep across the grass from pure relaxation. A shadow suddenly dawned on him and he cracked his eyes, only to see an underside of another fellow dog and a sudden warm wetness flowing down his side.

_Weird...I don't usually…wait-what the-?_

Beast Boy leaped to his paws and away from the dog, which he saw was a terrier mix. A growl formed in his throat and the laughing started up again from the girls nearby the fountain, he gazed over toward them, ears lowered in embarrassment.

_I can't believe I just got peed on! And laughed at in the same day!_

There was a sensation near his backside and he swerved his head back toward the mutt, realizing he was doing what every dog usually did as a greeting. Snapping his jaws in frustration, the dog veered away from his rear end and raced away with loud yelps. Hearing the girls shushed laugher he glanced toward them, they were not amused by his reaction and turned away, grabbing their backpacks and heading to the nearby trail.

_Guess they're no longer my number one fan… _Beast Boy sighed and padded through the grass until reaching the abandoned fountain, lifting up on his front paws he gazed at his moving reflection, his eyes swirling in the water. Smashing his paw in the liquid he destroyed his image then leaped inside, rolling around until he felt the urine smell was as good as gone. That was the last thing he needed to do, walk in the titans tower smelling like dog piss.

_I'm sure Raven could think of a few good jokes to last her a week... _He thought spitefully as he leaped out of the fountain, soaked. It was true the two titans have not been getting alone for a while. Ever since the return trip to Tokyo the teammates had more friction between them than ever. The jokes became more harsh, the judging more apparent, and worst of all he felt her wrath almost every day.

_Doesn't matter what I do, she is never happy. _He thought with a frown, knowing that none of the titans were around to see his negative reactions. Shaking his pelt he felt the water droplets spray off his coat and he sat down, wondering if he should return to the titans tower or not. The thought of Raven slowly dissipating in his mind; it wandered now to Robin who told them the night before that today, as a day of recognition from Jump City was their day off. He let the sun soak at his pelt again; remembering what each of his friends had said when asked what they were doing on their free time.

"_I don't know about ya'll but I'm heading to the auto shop with my baby, she needs a little love..."_

"_Oh, well Robin and I are going to be doing the going out… isn't that right Robin?" Beast Boy heard a distant, "Yeah" from their leader._

"_None of your business..." Beast Boy laughed, "Come on, seriously?" Raven gave an unamused look, "ok, I'm going to Six Flags to ride the Superman coaster…"_

Beast Boy pushed away the memories and gazed at the clouds, _so what are you going to do today Beast Boy huh? _He laughed, _well there is just so much to do, I just can't decide! _He laughed some more then fell quiet; looking around he found himself to be alone. _Yeah…that's it… so much. _He sighed and lowered his tail before transforming back into himself, his clothes still damp from the fountain.

Taking a few steps he walked through the grass toward the sidewalk and left the park. Heading down the area he kicked a rock and watched it slide across the ground until falling still on the grass. Gazing up he watched the various rows of beautiful furnished homes pass by his eyes when a noise caught his attention.

It was a cry of an animal in pain. Someone needed his help…. Pausing in his tracks he raced toward the house where the noise came from and paused at the edge of a fence. Transforming into a finch he flittered up to the top of the wooden boards and peered in the yard inside, curiosity swimming in his gut.

There a small puppy lay curled up in the corner, nose tucked under its tail, whimpering apparent. Nothing seemed unusual until a shadow lit across the yard and a young boy racing across the grass, screaming and yelling as if playing in a war scene. He wore a cowboy hat and a toy gun, or so Beast Boy hoped was a toy, held in his hand swinging it around like a lasso between his fingers. Another boy the same age appeared and followed suit.

Beast Boy was about to leave when he heard the child scream, "Stupid come here!"

Beast Boy watched the little brown pup uncurl itself; he immediately noticed the markings of a chocolate lab. The puppy veered away and began to walk the other direction away from the calling boy.

"Stupid dog! Doesn't know how to listen!"

The boy and his friend laughed and raced over to the puppy, the other boy who didn't wear the cowboy hat grabbed the little dog by the back of the neck, lifting him like a weight. "Look Joey! I can lift him up!" the cries of fear from the puppy rang in his ears.

"I wonder how fast he can run, huh Joey?" the kid dropped him to the ground where he held him, the puppy crumpling in a ball of fear.

"I dunno…come on dog, move!" He kicked the little puppy with his tennis shoes, but only received a dim whimper.

"Stupid animal!" He screamed, "Move! Or I'll kill ya!" He laughed, as if it was a joke, but the puppy didn't understand him and only curled up tighter, hiding his face from the two boys. The one with the cowboy hat frowned, and took his gun, pointing toward the chocolate lab.

"I'll count to t-ch-ree" he stuttered and clicked the device, "1-"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror and he leaped off of the fence in his bird form, but to his luck the boy didn't know how to count and the next number was, "T-chreee!"

There was a click and a bang as smoke rose from the end of the gun, Beast Boy's stomach made a flip as he transformed into himself, landing in the yard, anger bubbling under his skin. But to his relief he noticed the puppy had moved away from the noise and was unharmed, racing away toward the fence in hopes of escape. It was a toy gun…but boy did that sound real.

The two boys were about to chase the puppy across to the fence when one suddenly noticed his presence in the yard. Turning around, the boy smiled, punching the other boy in the arm until both turned to his direction, surprise and excitement lighting up in their eyes.

"Beast Boy! From Titans tower in my yard! Awesome, you're my hero!" But Beast Boy didn't return their happy smiles he only stared at them, a frown evident on his face.

Beast Boy sneered with a smile, "Think it's fun playing with your dog like that huh?"

"Oh yeah, she loves it when we do this!" He laughed, his friend agreeing with him with a high five.

"I'm sure she does, just as much as you love this…" Beast Boy transformed into T-Rex and unleashed loud scream- globs of spit flying from his mouth and flinging on the two boy's facings which immediately turned to fear. They suddenly scattered, smacking into each other once before racing into the house, screaming out for their mom's. Beast Boy quickly transformed back to his original form and dashed to the edge of the fence where the puppy laid curled against the wood. Kneeling down he scooped up the shivering puppy that was about the size of a toaster and climbed over the fence and across the grassy ally before reaching the sidewalk with a huff. Glancing back he heard with his keen ears, "But mom, he was really here!"

Beast Boy smirked and continued down the sidewalk, the shivering puppy in his arms. Turning down the lane he walked past a few shops before entering a small clothing shop. A woman clad in jeans and a pink top greeted him but paused staring at the brown fur latching on his shirt. She cleared her throat, "Ahem…while I do not mind a titan in my shop…_animals_…are not tolerated." Beast Boy gazed at her, "Um…excuse me?"

She laughed realizing her mistake, "Oh…well I don't mean you of course…you're not an animal…oh…well not most of the time at least…I mean…" She paused then sighed, "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you have a jacket my size?"

The lady glanced at him with curiosity, "It's the middle of summer…"

"So?"

She glanced at him then pointed her hand toward the back of the store where the clearance lay. He picked out a dark blue jacket and brought it up to the front desk; she stared at him when he dug through his pockets, realizing he had forgotten his wallet. _Crap._ She waited patiently, eyeing the wiggling puppy in his arms, evident of her disapproval.

"Um…heh…hey…put this on Robin's tab on the tower ok? Thanks!" Taking the jacket he quickly dashed out the door before the woman had any say so. He laughed, thinking of the boy wonders face when he sees the check of 50 dollars. Shifting the puppy to his right arm he slid on the jacket and shifted the weight to his other arm. Pulling up the sleeves he brought the puppy inside the jacket, hiding him from the outside.

"I know it's hot but we'll be in the tower soon." There was a whimper in response and he lowered his ears. The titans tower soon came into sight and transforming back into a pterodactyl he grasped the young dog and flew to the tower, landing in front of the door, transforming back to himself, a shivering, frightened puppy lay in his arms.

"Scared ya huh? Well I'm sure you'll get used to it if you become one of the team!" he laughed as he opened the door, grasping the puppy with one arm.

"Hey what's up- nothing here but me- yup…all alone…by myself…" Beast Boy shut the door and gazed around not seeing anyone and slowly passed by the lounge room and the kitchen. "Yup…just me…-"

"What are you doing back so early?" Raven suddenly appeared from behind the counter of the kitchen and Beast Boy jumped, letting out a startled cry.

"Don't scare me like that!" He cried out with a laugh.

Raven rose an eyebrow, "Kind of hard not to when you're a scaredy cat… "

"What? I don't have a cat, or anything for that matter, why would you say such a thing-"Beast Boy laughed nervously and began to head for the door when suddenly there was a bark from his jacket.

"I never said- wait…what is that?" Raven asked with a glance toward his jacket.

"What's what?" The puppy yipped again and wiggled in his jacket.

"That!"

"Oh this? It's a new jacket you likey?" Beast Boy asked, curling his arm around the lump where the puppy lay.

"I don't care about your latest fashion statement, unless it has the capability to suddenly-bark." Raven lifted her hand and threw he jacket off with her powers, revealing the puppy held in his arms, wiggling for more room.

"A dog! Beast Boy you know Robin doesn't like dogs in the tower, we can barely handle you, and you're toilet trained…for the most part."

"Hey, that only happened once!" He cried out but Raven didn't budge, her eyes revealing everything and he continued, "It was an accident! But anyway, come on Raven, it was abused, you can't make me send her back!"

Raven crossed her arms with doubt, "Beast Boy you think all animals are abused. You tried to free the local zoo animals once…"

"Yeah I would've gotten away with it too if the security tapes didn't catch me…" he muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah or Robin..." Raven agreed with crossed arms then continued, "Come on Beast Boy we need to return her to her family, she looks like a pure bred puppy. That's stealing."

"Stealing?" Beast Boy cried out, "You can't put a price on a dog!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Uh-yeah tell that to all the pet stores and shelters around the world." She sighed, noticing the tighter grip he had on the pup. "She could be missed; you don't want to take away their family member do you?"

Beast Boy glanced at the puppy that had evident areas on her neck where the fur was pulled out. Walking toward Raven he lifting the puppy up to where it was eye level with the sorcerous and spoke in a cute accent, "Come on Raven you don't want to send me away… I'm so cute and adorable…"

Raven narrowed her eyes and veered away, reaching for the hot cup of tea nearby on the counter. "Nice try Beast Boy, but she can't stay no matter how cute she is."

Beast Boy lowered the puppy, "Cute she is? I was talking about me!" Raven frowned and he laughed with a shrug, "Kidding!" She turned around and was about to walk away, "You can keep her here until Robin gets back, but you'll have to bring her back home when he does."

Beast Boy lowered his ears and sighed, "Raven, seriously, I can't take her back, look at her neck, look at the missing fur… and look at her paws, see the crusted blood?" He paused as he lifted up her paw; Raven paused herself glanced halfway toward him and the pup.

"A nail was ripped out on this left paw pad." Raven looked into her tea cup listening, "Look at her belly, it's covered with black specks and here is a large bruise…she's been hit…a lot."

Raising his arm he saw her flinch, "See! She flinches; Raven…you can't make me take her back. Please let her stay… can you keep it a secret? Just between you and me?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temple then gazed over at Beast Boy who stared with pleading eyes, "Come on…please… I won't ask anything else from you today."

Raven contemplated this then let out a small breath, "Ok…I won't tell Robin but-"

"Thank you, thank you!" Beast Boy raced behind the counter, "You won't regret this!" The puppy gazed up toward him then at Raven with curious eyes.

"I hope not…" Beast Boy quickly hugged her before racing toward the doors and disappearing to the other side.

* * *

Well here it is: (Duhn Duhn Duuuhhhnn) my first short story! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know if you guys liked it and if I should continue! If it's not really popular I might not, but I have some great ideas ;) love this couple, so review if ya want I enjoy compliments, criticism, and chocolate chip cookies :D


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys? Well I couldn't wait any longer, I had to get this next chapter out and going! Since they are going to be short chapters (each about 2000-3000 words long it shouldn't take too long to update!) Though I will be taking a small break from writing since I do have homework to catch up on D:

Anyway as always, I own nothing but the story, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Puppy Love

Closing the door behind him he ventured into his room, filled with as much trash as clothing piled around the corners. Putting the puppy on the floor he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side where it joined the many hundreds strewn about his feet.

"So here's my room, pretty sweet huh?" He pushed back a wad of paper as he made his way to the bed, "This is my bed, and here-"he motioned to the TV to the side, "Is my game station, and over here is my awesome game collection!"

The little puppy sat on the floor gazing where he pointed at the various objects, walking to the bed she hesitantly leaped onto the squeaky mattress, digging her claws in the sheets until she felt stable enough to stand. Beast Boy veered over toward the window which lay right above his desk, "Here is where I keep all my fan mail…."

The little pup scampered over to the edge of the bed on top of his pillow and gazed at the window outside then quickly losing interest dug its nose under his pillow with soft whimpers. Beast Boy looked over toward her and felt his stomach drop. Leaping over toward the bed he reached out toward the small picture clamped delicately between the puppies jaws.

"Don't touch that!" Beast Boy cried out and yanked at the picture in her mouth, but as he pulled a piece of the corner ripped away and floated to the foot of the bed. Beast Boy pushed the pillow away from him in frustration as he bent down and picked up the small cutout corner with care. He placed the two together to reveal a very old photo that was still black and white. The image was a little blurry but he could still see the vague picture of his parents waving at the camera on a boat just leaving shore. _The irony… _He thought to himself, knowing full well they had drowned from a later boat accident just a few months after.

Beast Boy sighed and placed the two pieces on his desk, clearing away any clothes or food lying on the surface before doing so. After being reassured once more of its safety he turned to look back toward the pup who was giving him the cutest puppy eyes… Head lowered and ears low, it was as if she was trying to apologize.

Beast Boy smiled, "Don't worry about it…." He paused, "Hey… I wonder if you have a name…" Transforming into dog himself he leaped on the chair that was near the desk, almost slipping on a couple shirts that lay on top.

Turning toward her he smiled, "So…got a name?"

"You talk?" the little puppy replied, voice jittery and unstable, almost falling back in surprise.

"Yeah-I hope so, or I'm losing it… so got a name kid?"

The little pup let its ears fall to her head and she buried her head against his pillow, "Stupid." She replied.

"Aw, you're not stupid, seriously, what's your name?"

The pup glanced at him then looked away without a reply then it dawned on him, "Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to give you a new name, a better one!"

Beast Boy gave it some thought and he sat down, something crinkled underneath and he stood up quickly, realizing it was only a plastic bag that used to be filled with cheese nips.

"I know! I'll name you Nips!" He cried out.

The little pup ducked away from his sudden excitement and raced under the sheets from fright.

"Oh…too loud huh…" He laughed then transformed back into himself, the little puppy peeked out of the covers and let out a yip. Reaching down he grabbed the little pup under the shoulders, "I'm starving, what about you Nips?" The pup glanced at him, confused over the name he had chosen for her.

"Hm…ah, I'll just put you in here-"he reached out toward the small laundry basket that could easily be carried around without too much trouble. Placing her in the basket he then proceeded to toss his clothes over her until she was hidden, there was a small yip and he quickly shushed her, adding another shirt on top to be safe.

"There, now if Robin or Cyborg sees this, I'll just say I'm doing laundry. That'll fool them." He laughed, picking up the basket once more.

"Ok, let's go back to the kitchen and find something to eat." Opening his door he strode through the hallway and as he opened the lobby door, to his relief none of the three titans were back. Letting the door hiss shut he walked over to the kitchen and set the laundry basket down on one of the counter seats and turned to open the fridge.

"Decided to wash your laundry in the kitchen tonight…?"

Beast Boy jumped, slamming the fridge shut and turned around to see Raven sitting comfortably on the couch, reading her book.

"Raven! I uh- yeah thought I'd spice it up a little you know…the washer was just … broken…yeah…" he paused in realization, "wait…I forgot you already know, duh!" He laughed and Raven let her book fall to her lap and she gazed at him with confusion.

"Please don't tell me you have that dog in there."

"What?" He gazed at it then laughed, "Psh, no way…laundry's broke… I mean the washers broke…" he scratched his head for ideas, but it was obvious Raven was having none of it and he sighed, "yeah she's in the basket."

Shutting her book she laid it on the couch and strode over toward the kitchen, leaning over the counter he watched her lift up a couple clothes to reveal a small brown ear of a puppy and a tail wagging underneath.

"I was afraid your clothes would start moving on their own…Starfire swears he saw one of your socks racing away from your room one day."

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "Hey, my clothes don't stink...they just smell…natural!"

"Right, because being natural is the newest trend on the market today." Raven lifted a sock and tossed it on the floor then reached her hand down, rescuing the stink suffocation with Beast Boy huffing nearby, trying to come up with a better comeback. Lifting the puppy up she let her settle in her arms for a moment, the puppy falling like a ragdoll, eyes shut as if afraid to be hit.

"What were you thinking bringing her in your laundry basket, she could've suffocated." She continued with a smirk, referring to his odorous clothing.

"I thought it was a great idea! What have a better one?"

Raven gazed at him, "Uh, what about a back pack?"

Beast Boy paused in thought and was about to reply then fell silent, "I guess…that could work…maybe."

Raven rolled her eyes with exasperation, "I-" but she was unable to finish her sentence before the lobby doors swished open, Raven thinking the worst threw the puppy back into Beast Boy's basket and using her powers lifted the clothes back on her, until it look the way it did when he first stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey guy's what's up, I've had the most-uh…Raven you ok…?" Cyborg stopped halfway from the door between the kitchen staring at Raven who was slightly out of breath, leaning against the counter from the sudden burst of speed of her powers, Beast Boy stood nearby, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. Great. Fantastic, couldn't be better." Raven got out and stood back up straightening out her blue material before taking in a slow breath.

"Alright then, whatcha guys up to…" he then noticed Beast Boy's laundry sitting nicely in the kitchen. "Uh, hey BB I'm glad to see you making an effort to clean your clothes…but how come it's in the kitchen?"

"Oh this..?" Beast Boy glanced over and pointed to his basket with a laugh, "Oh funny story I-"But he didn't have time to finish his sentence when Raven interrupted, "the washer is broke!" Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at her, startled from her outcry.

She cleared her throat, "I uh…I thought you would want to know."

Cyborg glanced at her wearily then back at Beast Boy, "She ok?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and Raven cried out, "I'm fine for Azars sake!"

"Now, now, no need to get mad." Cyborg replied, "I'm just messin with ya." He laughed and headed to the fridge then turned toward Beast Boy, glancing at him, "No seriously dude, what are you doing with the laundry, I can't eat with that stink on the table man."

"Oh-right, sorry Cy!" Beast Boy grabbed ahold of his basket and began to stride forward toward the door leading back to their rooms. Cyborg turned to Raven and shook his head, "What was he thinking, trying to wash his clothes in the sink? Seriously..?"

Raven bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders but didn't reply, quietly following after Beast Boy before the door shut behind the two.

After a few steps in Beast Boy paused and laughed, "Wow, that was close, huh?" he turned but to his surprise, Raven passed him by without a word. Curious he followed in pursuit until they reached the back of the hallway where the laundry room resided. Opening the door she stepped inside and to his amusement and surprise she sparked up her powers until the washer blew from the inside, disabling it to work.

Pausing she looked back with concealed emotions, "You owe me big time." She then stepped out past him and shut the door behind her with a soft 'click'.

"Well that was violent!" He laughed quietly and fell silent as she side swept him with a glare. "I-uh…mean Nips thanks you. Glad we can trust you to keep a secret."

Raven sighed, "Look, I'm not going to play along all day ok? I really don't have time for this… so I'll keep playing hide and seek with you until tomorrow, and after that were going to find a new home for her, alright?"

Beast Boy almost dropped his basket, "Wait- what, I thought you said it was ok?"

"I said I would keep it a secret from Robin, I only kept it from Cyborg as an added bonus." She paused as if contemplating what he had said earlier and gave him a funny look. "Wait…you named her Nips?"

Beast Boy frowned, "What if Robin changes his mind? We could use Mascot you know… why not her?" The little puppy as if on cue, popped out of the basket and let off a bark of enthusiasm. He paused then continued after her question, "Yeah her name is Nips, great name huh?"

Raven looked down for a moment and sighed, "whatever…" She gazed at the puppy and gave an amused smirk, "Leave it to a teenage boy to name the dog Nips."

Beast Boy was taken aback, "What? It's a great name!"

Raven shook her head, "Oh and it has nothing to do with a particular interesting female part?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and a blush grew on his cheeks, "No!"

Raven shrugged and crouched down to pet the brown lab, petting her ears side to side. "You are just so underappreciated huh?"

Beast Boy huffed, "She wouldn't be the only one."

Raven looked up at him who in turn stared down at her, "fine, what should I name her then?"

Raven let her hand run over her soft fur and Beast Boy watched her pet the puppy's soft, floppy ears. After a moment of silence she replied, "Elsa?"

The puppy wiggled her rump slightly; tail wagging side to side with excitement. Her little paws rose to bat at Raven's hands, she touched one small paw, a bit of fur was tore off revealing the pink skin underneath. She touched the exposed area then sighed, standing up, stretching her back.

Beast Boy contemplated her answer, "hmm…where have I heard that name before…I swear I heard it recently…"

"You're probably just imagining things." Raven replied then continued, "Come on, bring her with you for a moment."

Raven turned around and began to walk away toward the other end of the hall. Beast Boy without having time to think, quickly grabbed the basket and raced after her. They took a corner and passed a few doors until she paused at one of them that read "Raven" on the top. Opening the door she looked to him who still stood in the hallway staring at her.

"Coming?"

"Um…this is your room." He muttered, glancing at the room wearily.

Raven stared at him then looked up at the door name, "Yeah, no kidding."

He still stood in uncertainty, "no one is supposed to be in your room…"

Raven almost face palmed listening to the teenage boy standing in the hallway, "Yes….but I'm allowing you to come in…now hurry up before I change my mind."

Beast Boy blinked then shook his head and quietly followed suit. Raven quickly flicked on the lights, her dim dark figures stationed around the area taunting him. Turning around she pulled a book off the shelf and flipped through it, leaving Beast Boy standing awkwardly by the door. After a few minutes he placed the basket on the floor and sat down, reaching his hand inside and petting Elsa's head.

"So…anything I can help with…maybe?"

Raven glanced at him with slight amusement, "Not unless you know dark magic."

Beast Boy bit his lip and fell silent, after a couple more minutes Raven placed the book on her bed and strode to where the puppy sat in the pile of clothes, lifting her up and out of the basket she found the spots where her fur was missing and called out to her mantra. After a minute of concentration Beast Boy saw the fur sliding back on her skin where it used to be.

When Raven fell silent she sat her down back on the floor and Beast Boy gazed at Elsa with awe. "You…fixed her...I thought you didn't really care."

Raven took in a breath and looked to the little pup who gazed at her with large eyes; she didn't speak for a moment, only petting her soft ears. But after a minute went by she looked up to her teammate, "I can't stand to see someone abused, even if it is just a dog."

Beast Boy gazed at her and understanding suddenly enveloped on him, her childhood, like his….wasn't exactly full of rainbows and ponies. He placed his hand on the puppies back and stroked her soft fur as well, their hands inches from each other. "I understand," he replied quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment just petting little Elsa, neither moving from their spots nor bringing up unwanted stories of their past. Both seemed to understand the information that had flowed from one to another, an understanding that only they can share. Seemingly Beast Boy with his heightened animal sense he was able to pick up the distressed memories that came from Raven, and likewise Raven had her own powers, enabling to feel his own childhood issues bubbling inside.

After a few more minutes, Raven shifted and stood up, Beast Boy watched her walk over to her closet to grab something. He pulled Elsa closer to him and gently continued to pet her head. When Raven turned around he saw she had something in her hand, getting closer he saw it was a small back pack, perfect size for Elsa to squeeze inside and have wiggle room.

She threw the bag on the floor beside him, "OK, how about we don't put her in a basket full of dirty laundry now."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly "Sounds good." Opening the bag he lifted the puppy up and placed her gently inside.

"Perfect fit!" The puppy stuck out her head and yipped in agreeance.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet though, or you'll blow my cover!" Beast Boy whispered, pushing the puppy down and flipping the flap over to hide Elsa's ears.

The puppy fell silent and wigging around with excitement in the bag, one of her brown paws sticking out playfully.

"Great now you think you're on Mission Impossible…" Raven sighed and watched him delicately put the backpack over his shoulders.

Turning around he grabbed the laundry basket with a smile, "Yup...call me Bond... James, Bond."

With that he turned around and began to sing the mission impossible scene, Raven rolling her eyes behind him as he walked out her door and down the hallway back to his room, when he suddenly paused at his door remembering what he had come out to do in the first place. His stomach rumbled loudly and he moaned inwardly to himself. He had completely forgot to get food.

* * *

What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! :D

Ok so yea... the name for the puppy is Elsa and it is from the movie...FROZEN. Yeah I'm one of them. Problem? :D Though, I have always been an animated movie lover and nothing. I repeat. Nothing will EVER beat The Lion King. End of story. :D Anyway, ahem, hope you enjoyed my story and please leave a review if you have time! :)

_Oh also, I must add a huge thank you to my friend, JasonVUK, he helped out with some of my inspiration for this chapter! :D So if you get the chance, check out his story: The Garden. It's another awesome BBxRae fan fiction, so if you have time head over there and leave him a review! :)_


End file.
